


Let Me Show You That You're Worth It

by thedoctormollywinchester



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Sam is about to prove her wrong, Depression, F/M, Fluff, Reader thinks that no one will love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctormollywinchester/pseuds/thedoctormollywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine you are telling Sam that you don't believe that anyone will fall in love with you, but Sam is in love with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Show You That You're Worth It

“What do you mean (Y/N)?”

You sighed. You always had had a bad self image. You had had friends and even family members that you weighed too much or that you needed to be more outgoing. That no one would want to be with a girl like you. And you believed them.

“I’m serious, Sam. Why would anyone want to love me? I’m definitely not the prettiest or most talented girl out there. My whole life I’ve felt like I was always someone’s second choice. Someone that only got chosen because there was no one better. And I’ve accepted that."

You looked back at him surprised to see him staring at you intently with a sad and confused look on his face. He reached over and took your hand shocking you slightly. You had had a crush on the younger Winchester brother for a while now but he had never done anything like that. You had just resigned yourself to the fact that Sam Winchester would never like you in that way. He was too attractive and sweet and perfect. Definitely not the kind of guy to go for a girl like you.

He answered you then, the intensity in his voice surprising you even more.

”(Y/N) there are so many reasons to love you. You’re a wonderful sweet girl who’s also an amazing hunter. You save lives (Y/N). People are alive because of you. And in case you didn’t realize it, I love you.“

Your eyes widened in disbelief. Did that seriously just happen? Did Sam Winchester actually tell you that he loved you? No there had to be some mistake. There always was. He probably was just telling you that he loved you like a sister. 

“What, Sam? But you can’t love me. I- I’m not good enough for you. A girl like me doesn’t deserve to be with a guy like you Sam.”

You then tried to walk away with tears forming in your eyes but were only able to take a few steps before you felt a strong hand grip your arm and pull you back. Spinning around you saw Sam’s face only a few inches away from yours.

“How about-” He said softly but firmly “- you let me decide that for myself.”

You were about to protest but just then he bent down and you felt his soft lips collide with yours. For a split second you stood still in shock. Sam Winchester was kissing you. Sam Winchester was kissing YOU. And then you responded, kissing him back. After a little while your lips broke apart and you stood there with Sam’s forehead resting against yours as he stared into your eyes.

“(Y/N) I’ve loved you for a while now but I didn’t know how to say it. You’re the only girl who’s made me feel like this since Jess. I love the way that your eyes light up when your favorite song starts playing on the radio. I love the way that you aren’t afraid to dance around to your your favorite music and you don’t care what anyone else thinks. And you’re gorgeous. I love the way that you smile. Your smile lights up the room and when you laugh it makes me feel like there’s actually still some good in the world. I love the way that you put Dean in his place when he’s trying to flirt with you. It makes me mad when he does it but then you tell him off and it makes me feel better. And I love that even through everything we’ve gone through, everything that we’ve done, that you still stick around us. Around me. Honestly some days it feels like I’m going under and the only thing that keeps me from going off the deep end is you. So don’t you ever think that you aren’t worth it. If anything, I don’t deserve to be with a girl like YOU. I’ve done so many bad things (Y/N). Things that should never be forgiven. And yet you have. Why do you keep thinking so poorly about yourself?”

You smiled slowly through the tears. 

“I guess Sam, it’s because besides you and Dean and Cas I’ve never had a real family. My relatives always told me that I was the black sheep of the family. I was never the smartest or most artistic person. I was never the prettiest or the most accomplished. I guess after you hear that for a while, you start to believe it. And I’ve never thought that anyone would love me in that way. Not when there are much better options out there. I never thought that YOU would love me in that way. I never thought that ANYONE would love me in that way. And I guess it just takes a while to believe in yourself after that.”

“Well let me prove it to you.” He said gently as he started to kiss away your tears. “Let me show you that you are worth it. Because you are, (Y/N). And you’ll be the only girl for me. Will you let me do that?”

You smiled at him but not answering right away,still trying to comprehend all that he had said to you. He must have interpreted your silence as refusal and quickly started to step away.

“Only if you want me to though. I wouldn’t try to force you to do anything you didn’t want to do. I would never want to do that.” He started to say, his words tripping over themselves as he tried to cover his disappointment.

You grabbed his jacket and pulled him towards you. 

“C'mere you silly moose.” You said grinning at him. His face relaxed and he gently took your face between his large hands, his thumbs caressing your face and he moved down for another kiss. 

Oh yes, this was something that you could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by @imagines-spn 's imagine post. The summary belongs to that account but the story is mine.


End file.
